An all-electric vehicle is a car or truck propelled by an electric motor using only the electrical energy stored in rechargeable batteries. People who drive all-electric vehicles are often concerned the batteries powering an all-electric vehicle will run out of energy before reaching their destination. Such concern is known as “range anxiety.”
Range anxiety can be reduced and even eliminated by charging the batteries of an all-electric vehicle to a level that will assure the driver that the batteries will not go dead before the vehicle makes it back home or to a charging station. Unfortunately, drivers of all-electric vehicles sometimes forget to plug in their vehicles, making a safe passage worrisome. A method and apparatus for reminding or notifying the owner of an all-electric vehicle to charge the vehicle would be an improvement over the prior art.